


One night Only

by TLen



Series: One Night Only [1]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Coopers Coming Out (Folge 2x05) gibt es Klärungsbedarf zwischen ihn und Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night Only

„Kommst du noch mit rein? Auf ein Bier?“

John schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Seine Hände krampften sich ums Lenkrad seines Wagens. Er war müde, so unendlich müde. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Der Tag war lang gewesen, viel zu lang und er hatte ihn ausgelaugt, nicht nur körperlich. Erst Deweys überschäumendes Auftreten in der Reha, dann Clarks Beerdigung. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause, mehr Schmerztabletten schlucken als jeder Mediziner ihm empfehlen würde, vielleicht Caesar anrufen und in seinen Armen das Ganze einfach nur vergessen.

Doch er hörte auch die Bitte heraus, die in Bens Frage lag. Und er glaubte, er schuldete ihm eine Antwort, einige Erklärungen. Schließlich hatte der jüngere Mann sein Coming Out auf ihrer Heimfahrt geradezu stoisch zur Kenntnis genommnen. Er hatte keine wesentlich andere Reaktion erwartet, sonst hätte er sich Ben nicht anvertraut. Er glaubte daran, dass Offenheit und Vertrauen dazu gehörten, wollten sie als Partner auf der Straße überleben. Er hatte Ben genau beobachtet, wenn sie es mit schwulen Opfern, Zeugen oder Verdächtigen zu tun hatten und keine Veränderung in seinem Verhalten im Vergleich zu seinem Umgang mit Heterosexuellen festgestellt. Ihr Besuch bei Clarks Beerdigung hatte ihn in seinem Entschluss, Ben die Wahrheit zu sagen, bestätigt. Dass der Jüngere nun noch Fragen hatte war aber nur allzu verständlich.

Er öffnete die Augen und wandte sich Ben zu. „Aber nur eines.“

///

John streckte seine Beine von sich und versuchte in dem weichen Sessel eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden, die seinen Rücken entlastete. Er hörte Ben in der Küche herum rumoren. Der Junge lebte nicht schlecht, das musste er ihm lassen. Man merkte die besseren Verhältnisse an, aus denen er stammte.

Er schloss erneut die Augen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zwangsläufig zu Clark zurück und er fragte sich - nicht zum ersten Mal seitdem er die Nachricht vom Selbstmord seines alten Freundes erhalten hatte - ob auch er derjenige hätte sein können, der sein Leben voller Lügen nicht mehr ertragen konnte und zur eigenen Waffe griff? Was, wenn er nicht bereit gewesen wäre, zu dem zu stehen, was er nun einmal war, wenn er nicht eine Frau gehabt hätte, die half ihm die Augen zu öffnen und sich selbst anzunehmen? Was, wenn Laurie und er Kinder gehabt hätten, bevor er bereit war, sich seine Homosexualität einzugestehen, wenn er weiter ein Leben gelebt hätte, das die Gesellschaft von ihm zu erwarten schien? Bis es eines Tages einfach nicht mehr ging. Bis es eine Lüge, eine Ausflucht zu viel war und es nur noch einen letzten Ausweg aus all dem zu geben schien?

„John, alles in Ordnung?“ Bens Frage und die Flasche, die ihm hingehalten wurde, als er die Augen öffnete, unterbrachen seine Gedankenspiele. Er ignorierte das ebenfalls angebotene Glas und nahm gleich einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Wenn du etwas anderes möchtest? Oder was zu Essen?“, bot Ben an.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles bestens.“

„Es macht keine Mühe.“ Ben blieb stehen, drehte nervös seine Flasche in den Händen, schließlich setzte er sich auf die Armlehne des gegenüberliegenden Sessels.

John holte tief Luft. „Hör zu, wenn du irgendein Problem mit mir hast, ich finde eine Erklärung, warum du einen anderen Ausbilder haben möchtest, die uns beide gut aussehen lässt.“

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Probleme.“ 

„Was ist es dann?“ John spürte den fragenden Blick des jüngeren Manns. „Ich merke doch, wie sehr es dich beschäftigt. Und ich verstehe das.“

Ben kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich würde dir gern ein paar Fragen stellen, persönliche Fragen“, sagte er schließlich.

„Okay.“ John stellte die Flasche ab und setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Seit wann bist du schwul?“ John öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hob Ben anwehrend die Hand. „Das war blöde formuliert. Seit wann weißt du es?“

„Meinst du damit, es irgendwie zu wissen oder es mir einzugestehen?“, antwortete John mit einer Gegenfrage.

Ben zuckte die Schultern. „Beides, schätze ich.“

„Gewusst habe ich es wohl irgendwie schon immer, jedenfalls seit Sexualität ein Thema für mich war. Aber wahr haben wollen habe ich es sehr lange nicht, zu lange nicht“, erwiderte John.

„Warum hast du geheiratet?“, wollte Ben als nächstes wissen.

„Weil es das war, was man von mir erwartete, was ich von mir erwartete.“ John griff zur Flasche, trank einen Schluck, während er seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig wählte. „Ich glaubte, auf diese Weise das zu bekommen, was ich als Kind nie hatte: Eine intakte Familie, einfach glücklich zu sein.“

„Aber du hast es nicht bekommen“, stellte Ben fest.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht“, gestand John. 

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert? Ich meine, warum bist du nicht verheiratet geblieben, wie dein...“ Er brach unsicher ab.

„Glück, ich denke, ich hatte einfach Glück“, sprach John aus, was er in den letzten Tagen öfters gedacht hatte. „Glück, dass ich eines Tages nicht mehr mit der Lüge leben konnte... wollte und dass meine Frau nicht ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit verschloss, sondern vielmehr mir half, mich fast zwang, meine Augen zu öffnen.“

„Ihr... ihr hattet Sex?“ Ben lächelte um Verzeihung bittend. „Entschuldige, wenn ich zu neugierig bin.“

„Ja, wir hatten Sex“, antwortete John frei heraus.

„Und?“ Er lehrte die Flasche in einem Zug.

„Und was?“

„Naja, war es gut?“

„Es war okay, aber nicht so gut, wie mit Männern, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst.“

Ben rutschte vom Sessel herab und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich... ich hatte auch schon Sex mit Männern“, sagte er plötzlich.

John hob überrascht den Blick von seiner Flasche, die er nun seinerseits in den Händen gedreht hatte. Das hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet, aber vielleicht erklärte es ja, warum Ben bei einer Dame eher zweifelhaften Rufes landete, während seine ernsthafter aussehenden Beziehungen nie lange zu halten schienen.

„Ja“, sagte er, nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte, was Ben von ihm erwartete.

Der Jüngere blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es war schön“, sagte er. „Es war wirklich schön.“

„Besser als mit Frauen?“, fragte John sanft. Er glaubte zumindest zu erahnen, was in Ben jetzt vorging. Zumindest erklärte das auch seine Nicht-Reaktion im Auto und den unbedingten Wunsch, über alles zu reden. Wahrscheinlich gestand er seine Neigungen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einem anderen Menschen ein, womöglich gar sich selbst. Er wünschte, er hätte, als er in Bens Alter war, jemanden zum Reden gehabt. Er wünschte, Clark hätte jemanden zum Reden gehabt.

„Ja, viel besser“, gestand Ben ein.

„Ben, schwul zu sein, ist keine Krankheit, nichts wofür du dich schämen musst. Das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar?“ Hätte mir das mal einer gesagt, hätte es vor allem einer Clark gesagt, dachte er bitter. Hätte ich es Clark gesagt. Sein Schweigen, sein Wegsehen – er würde es sich nie verzeihen – und bei Ben nicht den gleichen Fehler machen. Es gab bereits genug „was wäre wenn“ in seinem Leben, die letzten Tage hatten reichlich dazu beigetragen. Er konnte nicht noch mehr davon gebrauchen.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Ben. „Ich habe ja auch kein Problem damit... bei dir, oder bei anderen.“

„Aber es ist etwas anderes, wenn es einen selber betrifft.“ John nickte verstehend.

„Ja.“ Ben trat zum Sofa. „Ein Teil von mir, möchte einfach Frau und Kinder haben, ein normales Leben halt. So wie meine Eltern... zeitweise.“ Er seufzte. „Aber dann weiß ich wieder, dass dies eine einzige Lüge wäre. John, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll.“

John stand auf und legte Ben die Hand auf den Arm. „Die Entscheidung musst du selbst treffen, Ben. Das kann dir niemand abnehmen. Ich kann dir nur anbieten, immer für dich da zu sein. Doch du musst selber wissen, was du willst. Vielleicht kannst du ein Leben lang mit einer Lüge glücklich werden. Vielleicht endest du auch wie Clark.“ Er schluckte. „Du musst wissen, ob dir das das Risiko wert ist. Oder du bist ehrlich zu dir selbst und anderen. Eine Garantie, dass dich das glücklich macht, gibt es genauso wenig. Aber auch kein Grund, von vornherein an Unglücklichsein zu denken. Du kannst einen netten Partner finden, ein Kind adoptieren...“

Ben nickte. Sein Blick fiel auf die leeren Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch. „Willst du noch eins?“, fragte er.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss schließlich noch fahren.“

„Du kannst gern hier übernachten“, bot Ben sofort an. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Johns und dieser wusste, dass ihm gerade mehr als nur ein Bett für die Nacht angeboten worden war.

///

Der vernünftige Teil von ihm, mahnte ihn, dass es ein Fehler war. Schließlich war er Bens Ausbilder. Er war für den Jüngeren verantwortlich. Dies konnte sie beide den Job kosten. Doch da war auch eine andere Stimme, eine, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich geschworen hatte, nicht wieder weg zu sehen, den bequemen Ausweg des Schweigens zu suchen, wenn ein Freund Hilfe brauchte. Und Ben brauchte ganz offensichtlich diese Nacht, diesen Akt, den letzten Beweis, dass er Sex mit einem Mann den Vorzug gab. Und schließlich und letztendlich war auch John nur ein Mann, einer, der nicht immun war gegen den jungen, durchtrainierten Körper, der sich an seinen presste. Schon gar nicht noch diesem emotional so aufwühlenden Tag.

Es war ein schweigendes Einvernehmen gewesen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte, als Ben seine Hand ergriff und ihn ins Schlafzimmer führte. Sie hatten auch danach geschwiegen, bis auf Laute der Lust, die dem anderen zeigten, dass er mit seinen Aktionen auf dem richtigen Weg war.

John war überrascht von Bens Zärtlichkeit und Geduld. Er überließ dem anderen vollkommen die Initiative. Doch wo er erwartet hatte, dass Ben mit jugendlichem Ungestüm auf ihn einstürmen würde, Leidenschaft vielleicht auch gepaart mit immer noch vorhandenem Selbsthass, ließ er sich erstaunlich viel Zeit. Fast methodisch erkundete er Johns Körper mit Händen und Mund und John ließ sich nur allzu gern in die Berührungen und Liebkosungen fallen, ließ zu, dass sie ihn ablenkten von all den trüben Gedanken der letzten Zeit.

Nur einmal protestierte er, nachdem Ben mit einem stummen Blickwechsel sein Einverständnis eingeholt hatte, ihre Vereinigung zu vollenden, und nun seine Beine anhob. „Ich bin keine 20 mehr“, sagte er. „Mein Rücken.“

„Ja, natürlich“, erwiderte Ben sofort. „Entschuldige. Wie möchtest du es?“

John rollte sich auf die rechte Seite, winkelte sein Bein an. „Besser so?“, fragte Ben, als er sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Viel besser“, erwiderte John, als er spürte, wie Ben von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff.

///

Die Anstrengungen des Tages holten ihn ein, als die Euphorie des Orgasmus abebbte. Es war gut gewesen, verdammt gut. Wieder hatte Ben sich als zärtlicher und verständnisvoller Liebhaber erwiesen. Kein wilder Fuck aus Wut und Selbsthass heraus, sondern eine zärtliche, willkommen geheißene Vereinigung, ein gemeinsamer Höhepunkt, der für einen Augenblick alle Sorgen vergessen ließ. Doch jetzt - er fühlte sich wieder so unendlich müde. Er wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen. Lange und hoffentlich endlich einmal traumlos.

Nur vage nahm er war, wie Ben sich aus ihm zurückzog, ihn in den Nacken küsste und „Danke“ murmelte. Widerstandslos ließ er sich kurz danach auf den Rücken drehen, damit Ben mit einem Waschlappen, den er aus dem Bad geholt hatte, die Spermaspuren von seinem Bauch wischen konnte. 

Er wusste, er sollte gehen. Die Nacht über zu bleiben, suggerierte womöglich den Beginn einer Beziehung, die es in der Art nicht zwischen ihnen geben konnte, geben durfte. Aber er war so unendlich müde und so ließ er es zu, dass Ben sich wieder an ihn schmiegte, die Decke über sie zog und den Arm sanft um ihn legte.

Es wäre einfacher, wenn es nicht so gut gewesen wäre, so viel besser als viele seiner anderen Erfahrungen mit Männern. Er musste mit ihm reden, Ben sagen, dass mehr als diese eine Nacht nicht zwischen ihnen sein konnte, dass es eigentlich schon diese Nacht nicht hätte geben dürfen. Aber er war so müde. 

Morgen, gleich morgen früh würde er mit Ben sprechen.

Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Titel der Serie sind John Barrowman Songs entnommen.
> 
> Mehr Fanfiction von mit unter: http//tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
